Shots
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He could hardly recognize the burning taste of the strong liquor over the sweet essence of her body…DN/SM Rated T for Alcohol, slight Sexual situations, and Adult theme!


**Shots**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

Summary: He could hardly recognize the burning taste of the strong liquor over the sweet essence of her body…DN/SM

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the voices inside of my head that whisper deceptively to me in the middle of the night, inspiring such random one-shots…

* * *

**

**…**

L, also known to others by Ryuzaki, one of his alias', considered himself a smart man. Given his age, not many could contest with this opinion which L thought of as fact. As not only the greatest detective, but the second (Eraldo Coil) and third (Deneuve) best, L was hardly ever at a loss for anything. Tonight, however, it would seem to be the exception.

In order to solve a problem, one must figure out the result of said problem. L had always prided himself on his abilities to solve even the most complex problems in life. Currently, he was meeting his match in the form of a blond haired, blue eyed beauty.

Unfortunately for him, this one girl not only causes a solitary problem, but other problems branched out from the original. Each time he found himself solving one of the problems that were her; another would arise even more complicated than the previous. Truly, it was confusing. Ah, but they were the puzzle that was Usagi. L could not help but to let a small smirk tug at his lips.

The current problem in which he was hoping to solve was in regards to the predicament he found himself in alongside both Usagi and Light. Seeing as one could not go anywhere without the other two, L constantly found himself in awkward situations which were all created by the presence of the blond enigma.

A loud noise resembling a snore brought L's mind back to reality. Casting his amused eyes to the other side of the table, he took note of Light Yagami passed out in the booth. The head of brown hair was leaned back at a rather uncomfortable looking position. The Kira suspect's mouth was open, drool dribbling from the corner and a pink haze brushing across his cheeks and nose. In one hand, Light held a small shot glass, the contents of which had long since been spilt in his lap. His other arm, however, was swinging back and forth rather roughly in sync with the motions of L's one hand. Following the matching chains up towards the source of the movement, L was once again aware of the fact that Usagi stood atop their table, dancing her cares away.

Wide eyes of the deepest black stared at the form of the girl. Her blond hair had long since loosened from its ponytail, causing strands to slip from their place. A small sheen of sweat covered the exposed skin of her body, making her body glow and shine in the various lights that flashed through the club. Her small body was clothed in a leather miniskirt that just managed to cover her round bum. Smooth midriff was exposed due to the short length of the blond's pink and silver tube top. Covering her small shoulders and thin arms was a black leather half jacket. Her long legs were covered in dark stockings which bore several tares now. Dainty feet were hidden inside buckled leather platform boots, provided by Misa earlier. Large, black, hoop earrings swayed back and forth in her ears, slapping her face lightly as she moved.

Faintly, in the back of his mind, L registered the song that was blasting from all the speakers in the room, Hot Mess. The blond was enthusiastically singing to the music; however, the bass drowned out her voice, but that did not stop her from dancing to the lyrics. L had to admit, she was quite the dancer. Years of fighting youma had left her body lither, slender, and well adapt to handle the moves required for such a song.

_"…you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you…"_

The lyrics flowed in and out of L's ears while he watched the blond continue to move, sway, and dance to the music, spilling some of the drink in her hand. It was amazing how easily and fast the blond managed to get drunk.

_"…you're a hot mess and lovin' it…hell yes!"_

L found himself entranced with the sight but was able to pull himself away, eventually. He once again began to question his reasons for being here. As if the thought manifested the subject, Rei, one of Usagi's friends, appeared with her fiancé, Chad, or so L believed. Yes, that was right. Usagi's friends had wanted to celebrate with their friend, Rei. Apparently, the girl had once sworn off men, something the strange girls had wanted to see fall apart. As soon as he spotted the two, they seemed to disappear back into the sea of grinding bodies.

_"…Hot mess and lovin' it, hell yes!"_

The song finally died down, and so did Usagi's excitement. After a brief pause, she fell to the table, landing on her barely covered butt. Tilting her head back, Usagi downed what little remained of her drink.

"That was fun!" She spoke to no one in particular. Her voice was slightly higher than per usual as she spoke.

"Hey Usagi," another voice called. From within the sea of bodies, L noted two other friends of Usagi push through.

"Minako, Ami!" Usagi moved to slide off the table but failed. Instead, her head began to spin and she fell back atop the table, laying splayed out across the wood surface.

"Usagi we're gonna do body shots, wanna join?" Minako questioned, stumbling as she made her way closer. Usagi was not the only one to get drunk so soon tonight, L noted.

"Body shots?" Usagi questioned through the haze that all the alcohol had placed in her mind. She pushed her body up in a prop with her elbows, throwing a confused look towards the girls in question.

Minako rolled her eyes and proceeded to fill Usagi in on what exactly body shots were. Even through her drunken state, Usagi had the decency to blush. L, too, found it hard not to blush at the thought.

"I don't think so…" Usagi mumbled to herself, pretending to consider the idea.

"Chicken shit!" Minako suddenly barked out, covering her mouth in shock after she spoke it.

"What did you say?" Usagi demanded, a slightly miffed expression covering her face.

"You heard me," Minako spoke while gathering herself, "Chicken shit! You're too chicken to do it."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!"

Minako opened her mouth to scream "YES" again, but stopped. Blinking a few times, she smiled and asked the bluenette behind her to go and order several shots of tequila, a lime or two, and some salt. While Ami left to gather the ingredients for the shots, Minako began asking Usagi what guy she wanted to have take the shot. Usagi blinked in confusion.

"But I thought I was going to-"

"Nope, you're giving it!" Minako cheered while jumping up and down, drawing the attention of several guys as her ass and breasts bounced.

"But…but…" Usagi tried to reason but a drink was shoved in her face. Taking it, Usagi downed it, squeezing her eyes shut at the toxic taste. A small hiccup followed.

"Alright, got all the stuff, Ames?" Minako questioned the shorter girl. Ami held up her tray that was filled with several shots of tequila, a bowl of limes, and a shot glass full of salt.

"Hell yeah!" Minako cheered again while yelling for volunteers. To Usagi's drunken horror, quite a few stepped forward, all eyes looking directly at her. Usagi gulped and prepared to make a run for it; however, a familiar voice stopped her.

"I'll take a shot," L spoke smoothly, saving Usagi from the horror of having random men all over her. All three females shot him a surprised look. Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, a Lime was shoved into her mouth, peeling between her teeth. Climbing over Light's immobile body, Minako pinned Usagi's shoulders down, ordering Ami to hold the legs. The meek girl was uncertain at first; however, a patented Minako drunken glare had her following orders.

The salt was sat beside L as Minako pulled Usagi's tube top up until it scrunched under her breasts. Picking up a shot of tequila, Minako slowly poured the liquid over Usagi's pale skin, letting some settle in her belly button.

"Lick your finger, dip it in the salt, lick it again," Minako instructed, watching and making sure L followed orders. L lifted his finger to his mouth, sucking on the end before letting it dip into the salt cup next to him. He slowly licked his finger clean, as he watched Usagi's blush deepen.

"Good, now lean over and either lick or suck the tequila off of her," Minako ordered while smiling in triumph. L smirked as he leaned over, letting the tip of his tongue run across the smooth skin of Usagi's stomach.

Usagi closed her eyes, squeezing them tight right before L's tongue touched her skin. When the contact was made, a small gasp escaped her and her body arched up off the table, making the alcohol roll down her body.

"Catch it before it hits her skirt!" Minako ordered in panic, trying to keep Usagi still.

L nodded and pressed the flat of his tongue to the smooth skin, noticing that it now was covered in goosebumps. As he licked all of her skin clean, he stopped at her belly button, tracing it with his tongue before covering it with his lips, sucking the tequila out of hit. Leaning back up, he looked towards Usagi's mouth.

"Yes, not take the lime with your teeth," Minako nodded and watched as L let his head loom over Usagi's.

Wide blue eyes stared up at the man before her in embarrassment, surprise, and something else L couldn't place. L moved his lips closer, opening his mouth and letting his teeth chomp down on the lime. Sitting back up, he bit and sucked on the green slice.

"Congrats, Usa, on your first ever body shot!" Minako clapped while falling into the round booth. Though she had released the other blond, Minako watched as Usagi laid still, blushing and staring at L as if he was from another planet. Come to think of it, Minako had always assumed that the possibility wasn't as far fetched as one might seem. His unusual quirks could easily back up the theory.

"Want another, Ryuzaki?" Minako questioned with a wink. L turned his gaze from Usagi's to Minako. Spitting out the lime, he smiled his famous innocent and yet not, smile.

"I believe I do."

Another song began to play, one all too appropriate for the occasion as Minako set about fixing round two….

_"…Bottoms up, let's go round two!_

_Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots,_

_shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots,_

_Everybody!_

_Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots,_

_shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!_

_….So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots!_

_…_

_Shots! Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots,_

_The women come around every time I'm pouring shots,_

_Their panties hit the ground every time I give um shots,_

_So cups in the air, every body lets take shots!"_

**…

* * *

**

**Yep, you know it. Shots by LMFAO and Lil John inspired this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, k? **

**Oh, do go to my FF page and check out my other stories (My Promise and My Fairytale, especially). I just know you will love them. I plan to update them soon as soon as I get a few more reviews :D**

**Sesshy**


End file.
